Breakfast
by acturn417
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain menghabiskan pagi dengan makanan, dan orang yang spesial. EruRi.


**Warning: SPOILER MANGA! Fic ini berbau BL, saking baunya sampai Mike senyum-senyum dipojokan /apa. Oh iya, fic ini banyak banget dialognya daripada deskripsinya, ahahahaha hah...  
**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin punyanya Isayama Hajime seorang. Saya cuma fans yang doyan nge-feels~**

PS: Happy Birthday Erwin-danchou, maaf ga bisa buatin fic yang bagus buat anda... T-T

* * *

Erwin membuka kotak makan yang ia mintakan ke perawat kemarin malam. Ia selalu berpikir kalau makan ditempat terbuka itu lebih baik daripada di tempat yang tertutup, jadi ia tetap memutuskan untuk makan di taman, meski sudah ditentang penuh oleh dokter yang menanganinya.

Dan suasananya memang benar-benar berbeda. Jika beberapa hari yang lalu ia menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan menghirup udara yang bersumber hampir seluruhnya dari jendela kamar yang sumpek, sekarang ia sudah benar-benar lega karena masih sempat merasakan nikmatnya angin yang berhembus bebas melewati tembok-tembok tinggi yang dulu ia percayai sebagai pelindung absolut dari serangan _titan_.

Ia menyendok makanannya dengan rikuh, tangan kirinya belum benar-benar seluwes tangan kanannya (apalagi sekarang ia tidak mempunyai adrenalin yang cukup kuat untuk mendorong kondisinya, seperti ketika ia meloloskan diri dari medan perang beberapa hari yang lalu). Yah, setidaknya ia bersyukur karena ia masih bisa makan enak seperti ini, ia sudah banyak melihat orang-orang yang kondisinya lebih parah dari ini.

"Kau disini rupanya," terdengar suara yang cukup familiar dari arah ia datang tadi.

"Ah, Levi. Bagaimana rapatnya?" lelaki yang tingginya tidak lebih dari lehernya itu tidak menjawab, dengan acuh tak acuh, ia melangkah menuju bangku panjang itu untuk duduk di pinggirnya.

"Aku disini tidak untuk itu. Bagaimana dengan lenganmu?"

"Masih bisa lebih baik lagi."

Levi menoleh kearah pria blonde yang sempat melamun itu, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia menyambar kotak makan yang dibawanya. "Buka mulutmu!"

"Eh, Levi apa yang—" belum sempat ia selesai dengan kalimatnya, sesendok penuh potongan kentang dan daging sudah menyumpal mulutnya. Meski matanya menyorotkan rasa tidak suka, toh akhirnya ia memakannya juga. "Ugh"

"Kau harus segera sembuh, aku sudah tak tahan dengan ocehan orang-orang sok penting itu," pria berambut hitam legam itu mengaduk sedikit isi kotak tersebut, sedangkan Erwin mencoba membuka tempat minumnya yang sedikit merepotkan untuk minum.

Setelah selesai melegakan tenggorokannya yang hampir tersedak tadi, ia menjawab, "Karena itu aku menyuruh Arlert dan Kirschtein untuk mendampingimu."

"Cih, kau pikir mereka bisa menggantikanmu?" sang korporal membalas dengan nada dingin. "Bilang 'haah'!"

Bukannya menurutinya, Erwin malah merebut sendok itu dengan tangan gemetaran karena menahan tawa melihat korporalnya yang sekarang tampak seperti ibu-ibu yang akan menyuapi anaknya. "Terima kasih," Ia melahap makananmya dengan santai.

"Jangan makan dengan tangan kiri, geli!" Levi merebut sendok malang itu dari tangan Erwin. "Haa!"

Kali ini ia menurut. _Hell,_ kapan lagi seorang Levi bisa menjadi seperti ini, toh memang sudah pamali di lingkungan _Scouting Legion_ untuk menolak perhatian lebih dari seseorang dengan muka teflon yang merupakan prajurit terkuat di dunia.

Tak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar lagi dari mereka berdua. Selain karena memang tidak ada hal menarik untuk dapat dikatakan di saat-saat seperti ini, Erwin harus makan, dan Levi hanya berminat untuk memperhatikan gestur atasannya yang akan tergantikan itu.

Sudah beberapa kali ia mendapati pria jangkung di sebelahnya itu melamun sebelum ini. Bukan, bukan melamun memikirkan strategi atau apalah itu, ia merasa kalau ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia keluarkan dari lamunannya.

Dan bahkan saat seperti ini pun, ia masih sempat melihat pandangan kosong itu lagi. "Tsk..."

Namun Erwin Smith tetaplah Erwin Smith, ia tak akan mudah melepaskan dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Sudah habis ya? Sayang sekali, padahal aku belum merasa kenyang..." nah kan...

Levi tak mengatakan apapun, dengan tangkas ia merapikan kotak makan yang sudah kosong itu, lalu mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan yang ia selipkan di kantong kemejanya. "Erwin, apa kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Tentu."

"Kau menyesalinya?" ia menoleh kearah pria di sampingnya

Erwin terhentak sebentar dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, "Ya dan tidak. Aku harus bersyukur memiliki tangan kanan seperti dirimu."

"Aku bahkan belum tahu dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

"Maaf, tapi tidak akan kukatakan disini, apalagi dalam waktu yang seperti ini," raut wajah Erwin tak bisa ia tebak.

"Sialan!" Levi berdiri, dengan sedikit gerakan cepat ia mendekap kepala berhiaskan rambut pirang itu di pundaknya. "Dan kau pikir aku tangan kananmu?"

Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak menjawab, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Levi tidak menolak sedikit pun, ia merasa ada isakan-isakan pelan di pundaknya yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang pernah akan ia bunuh dahulu. Jujur, ini adalah reaksi yang paling tidak ia duga ketika ia memutuskan untuk memeluknya, ia tidak mengira seorang Erwin Smith yang selalu sempurna dalam mengubur sisi lemah manusianya bisa seperti ini. Ia merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini.

Isakan-isakan pendek itulah yang sepenuhnya memenuhi telinga mereka untuk beberapa saat, sebelum pria itu berkata, "Maaf sudah mengotori bajumu,"

"Bisa dicuci," Levi menanggapi dengan datar seperti biasanya. Ia menahan Erwin untuk tidak melepaskan diri dari pundaknya.

"Aku baru sadar kalau jari-jarimu itu ramping sekali, aku sampai menangis menyadarinya," Erwin terkikik kecil.

"Erwin, kau tahu apa yang lebih lucu?" Levi ia meremas-remas rambut emas Erwin yang sudah lepek karena belum sempat dicuci beberapa hari ini, "Aku punya sepuluh."

"Hahaha, jangan pernah menghilangkannya!" ia tertawa rendah meski suaranya masih terdengar parau.

"Cih, aku tidak sudi untuk makan dan membersihkan diri dengan tangan yang sama," seulas senyuman yang hampir tak kasat mata terbentuk di wajahnya.

Erwin mendongakkan kepalanya saat Levi lengah, ia berusaha mengeluarkan senyumnya yang paling tulus, "Aku menyukaimu."

"Dan aku sedikit banyak membenci mu."

"Terima kasih. Sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk bisa mendapat kepercayaanmu."

Levi menatapnya dalam-dalam, merasa lucu ketika ia mengingat perintah-perintah beresiko tinggi dari orang yang ada didekapannya saat ini, "Kau tahu, ini lebih menggelikan dari novel murahan yang ku bawakan untukmu."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membacanya denganmu."

"Yah, yah... Selamat ulang tahun, pak tua."

* * *

adajfhl;hfljgfjlkgj;ljldjf akhirnya kelar juga aaaa ( / v )/

Maaf kalau ada typo atau kurang sweet, atau kurang-kurang yang lainnya. ( _._)

Udahan ah, yang penting SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN DANCHOU, JANGAN MATI DULU PLIS KASIHAN FANGIRL MU! T~T


End file.
